The way i used to be
by berrycherrybaby
Summary: Haruka reflects on herself before she fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

The way I used to be

Haruka looked in the mirror at the masculine figure in front of her, of some one she didn't want to recognise as herself 'Things we do for love.' she thought. Staring at the baggy mans shirt and slacks that disguised her now secret very feminine naturally curvy physic she thought of before she met Michiru she wasn't daily mistaken for a man. She wore sexy but classy cloths her favourite outfit was dark navy skinny flairs and one of her many burlesque inspired corsets and her stilettos (ok maybe more sexy than classy) she loved the way clung to her showing her generous cleavage and hour glass figure the constriction meant she looked good the only thing the constriction meant now was that no one could tell she was a woman because the bandages on her chest were to tight, but that was before she fell in love with the beautiful sea nymph that lays beneath the covers now.

She touches her face soft like before but lacking she misses the make up she used to wear her skin feels wrong and bear without foundation. Her blue/green is look grey and dull when there's no eye shadow to make the colours pop. Her lashes though still black thanks to lash tint but are short and nothing compared to individual artificial lashes that she used to wear to give that dramatic look which was perfect for her style. Her hands move to her lips a pale pink that almost blend with her slightly tan skin in comparison to the many shades and colour they've been before.

She runs ten long fingers throw her short honey blonde locks picturing the long slightly curled golden mane that she proudly wore for the first half of her adolescence.

She sighed she was handsome yes but she used to be beautiful in her own way but the woman she was in love with though strictly girls preferred butch women and though dated Haruka as she was first, soon asked her to make changes.

First the cloths had to go Michiru was the jealous type she told Haruka her style was too slutty and attracted a lot of sexual attention, then Haruka was told she looked silly with make-up now so that went and finally the hair when they stayed with her beloved's sister they Michiru got drunk and cut it of as a prank while she was asleep.

She's not going to lie she misses the way she used to look, she miss the cat calls and flirting her way out of speeding tickets and paying for food but as she feels her lovers arms wrap around her, her breasts press into her back, she turns into a long passionate yet gentle kiss she thinks 'Even with all these compromises she's worth it.'

Once Michiru pulls away she asks "what were you thinking about over here huh?" Haruka smirks and simply responds with "How much I love you".


	2. important note please read

The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. While my stories are safe so far many great stories aren't. Why should they get deleted for how they make their work? It is not like we do not give warning to those who might not like them. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Wal Otter

c im am a dragon

Zak saturday 1

Champion of Justice

berrycherrybaby


End file.
